1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to beverage container holding devices. More specifically, the present invention is directed toward a collapsible beverage holder that facilitates the holding of a beverage conveniently adjacent a couch or seat cushion or bed mattress.
2. Prior Art
Beverage container holding devices, also called can holding devices and cup holders, have been developed for use in a variety of areas. For example, beverage container holding devices have been incorporated in a variety of positions within automobiles. Additionally, furniture has been created which includes beverage or can holding compartments built into various locations or compartments within the furniture. This solution, however, does not always provide a cost-effective mechanism for providing a cup holder in the furniture. Furthermore, it does not address the ability of adding cup holders to existing furniture.
It is the object of the present invention to overcome the aforementioned difficulties of the prior art. Specifically, the present invention is designed to facilitate the ability to position a beverage holder securely and conveniently at the couch or seat cushion or bed mattress level. It is an object of the present invention to provide a beverage holder which is economical to manufacture and which can be easily, securely and removably positioned on a couch, a seat or a bed. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a beverage holder which can be easily packaged with associated beverages. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a collapsible beverage holder particularly adapted for advertising, promotional and/or marketing activities.
The above objects of the present invention are achieved with the collapsible beverage container holder according to the present invention. The collapsible beverage container holder according to the present invention includes a planar base extending longitudinally from a mounting end to a distal end with at least one beverage receiving aperture in the base adjacent the distal end. A first side is pivotally attached to the distal end and adapted to be moved to a position extending away from, possibly substantially perpendicular to, the planar base. A bottom is pivotally attached to an end of the first side and adapted to be moved to a position substantially parallel to the base opposed from the at least one beverage receiving opening. A second side is pivotally attached to one end of the bottom and adapted to be attached to the base at a position between the mounting end and the at least one beverage receiving opening.
The present invention can be designed to be packaged as a flat folded piece of material that can be unfolded and assembled. Once unfolded, the structure can be assembled and secured in place with the mounting end of the planar base slid under a couch or seat cushion or bed mattress to hold the device in position. In position, the leading or distal end of the planar base will protrude from the side of the seat, couch or bed exposing the beverage receiving opening for receipt and support of beverage containers therein.
The holder may be formed from plastic material, such as polypropylene and polyethylene, or may be formed of cardboard, wood, metal, fiberglass, plexiglass or any other conventional materials.
In one embodiment of the present invention, an end of the second side can include a locking tab receivable within a locking slot in the planar base for securing it together in the assembled position.
These and other advantages of the present invention will be clarified in the detailed description of the preferred embodiments together with the attached figures wherein like reference numerals represent like elements throughout.